Project GLAM: Girl Learning to Act Monstabulous
by Skyfallcrazy
Summary: Venus, struggles finding out how to use her advanced robotic powers, and it's even harder at the strange and wacky Monster High. From somebody plugging a virus right into your system, to getting gum stuck into your motherboard, and even being magnetised to your locker! But things couldn't get the bad, even IF your best friend's a witch...


**MONSTER HIGH CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Cleo!" Saied Draculara revealing her fangs as she spoke "How's my makeup I want to make a great impression on the new ghouls."

"New students? Take me to them!" Cleo De Nile commanded. Draculara wore a dark shade of pink shirt and a pink miniskirt with black leggings and black sleeves. She carried a pink umbrella with a skull on the top. Cleo De Nile on the other hand wore nothing not made by the finest of gold and necklaces made by millions of beads from gold, diamond and more things than you could ever imagine.

Cleo and Draculara went off to find the new students. All of a sudden two tall monsters stood in front of them. One of the monsters had a dark purple and black dress and a pink ring on her finger. Her boots were heeled and had spikes sarounding them. In the girls hand held somthing that looked just like a purpull stick plucked from some kind of tree of death! The other monster if she wasn't in the school she would have looked like a human girl. She was slim and had brown sholder length hair that curled around her face geantly. Her dress was a light green well as her earings although her gloves were black with the prints of wires.

"Hello it is lovley to make your acquaintance," said the girl in green sweetly "I am Venus and you are?"

"I am Cleo queen of Egypt _and_ of monster high me and Duse," Cleo paused as she waited for Duse to arrive "Duse! Hurry do you _dare _keep me waiting!"

"Hey! Cleo! a male voice said. Venus and the other girl looked in the direction of the voice. There was a boy with snakes for hair and dark sun glasses with red outsides.

"Oh hey Duce I was just bragging to these new girls about you and I the _hottest _couple in school so see this ladies he's _mine_!" bragged Cleo to Venus and the other girl and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok... Well I am Elsa I'm a witch," Said the other girl nervously.

"Cool I'm Draculara a vampire!" Said Draculara trying to bond with the Elsa "So how is it as a witch?"

A long loud bell rung three times signalling there queue for class.

"What class have you two got up first?" Asked Draculara

"I have..." Elsa said shuffling through her bag to search for her timetable "I have Biology,"

"Great me too!" Said Draculara giving her a high five. They walked to the Biolagy class room and there was a whole buzz of exitment but the second they walked through the door the class went sielent and everyone staired at Venus.

"Venus! You're the new student right?" asked a Cyclops teacher. "Come up here and interduse yourself to the class,"

"Hello, I am Venus I am a robot and I think I am quit privileged to meat you," Venus said with a smile. All of a sudden the room filled with green smoke. What could it be? A stink bomb? No it was worse... Itching powder bomb! The entire class started scratching everywhere!

"Everyone leave the classroom ain an ordinarily fashion!" The entire class run out ignoring the 'orderly fashion' part and just running anyhow although Venus due to her metallic skin couldn't feel _anything! _ After a few minutes of painful scratching the effects died down.

"I am so sor... A-a-a Ok i'm fi... ACHOO!" Sneezed Venus trying to talk to Cleo with the shocking effect of flames flying out of her nose. All of a sudden she started sneezing rapidly each sneeze shooting out flames from her nose

"Hey you burned the tips of my hair!" Screamed Cleo who run off stomping her feet growling to herself.

"Oh no whats going on?" thought Venus to herself running to get help. Without seeing where she was going Venus bumped into a girl in a red dress with a white heart shaped mask over one of her eyes

"Hello sorry but do you know where I can find someone to he-he oh no ATCHOO!" Sneezed Venus burning the tip of Operetta's mask.

"Ahhh my mask my face _mustn't_ be seen what is wrong with you!"

"Um... It doesn't realy cover much of your face!" Venus said quickly before letting out another barash of flames. Venus dashed off bumping into a tall woman in a pencil skirt holding her head in her hand

"Oh Venus, come you need to take your photo since your now a student in monster high!" the head sayed as the body held out a camera "Smile darling!" The eggsact same moment the camera took the photo Venus sneezed she hard burning the camera lence and bits of the princibals heads hair

"If this is a prank I am not very happy with it!" Said the princibale refusing to lisen to Venus's side of the story.

"Detention and we will have someone _remove _that power!" Yelled the princebal Venus let out a few other sneezes burning even more things

"No listen!" Venus said "I don't know why I can sneeze flames!" Screamed Venus finally stopping to sneeze and getting the principle to pay attention while explaining the story . The princable was sielent for a while

"Fine but I'll be watching you!" She said forcing herself to remove the punishment "We will have someone remove it all the while and we will find the culprit for the itch bomb,"


End file.
